Reform School Girl
by I'm Miss World
Summary: HIATUS She's a loud mouth, trash talking pure punk rocker with a bad attitude. When she's forced to come back to Ipswich after her Dad dies, she's stuck with our favoite sons. One fears her, one protects her, one admires he and one loves her... in time. R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant.

**A/N:** Okay, I wanted to post this story. I have 3 more ideas for Covenant stories, and another pending that will probably only be a one shot. So I'm going to be in this fandom a lot longer then I predicted. I started writing this chapter and ended up finishing, so I decided to post it. This story will have some Reid/OC romance in it, but it's going to concentrate more on the Danvers family. This will be my first and only (as far as my ideas are going now) attempt at a sister fic. Maybe she's cliché, maybe she's not. I'm really not that concerned about it. But she doesn't come off as a nice person. I don't want her to. Maybe as the story progresses, but don't count on any fluff lasting very long at all. Her name is pronounced Vay-dah, like in My Girl.

**

* * *

**

**Reform School Girl by Cara Mascara**

**Prologue**

"Boys, Sarah. I need to speak to Caleb alone for a minute please," Evelyn Danvers said as she walked from the living room to greet her son and his friends. He'd been through an ordeal; that she was sure of. But this couldn't wait.

She'd been relieved. Relieved when James Danvers had willed his power to his son. Relieved when Caleb had called her on his cell phone, letting his mother know he and Sarah were both fine. But not so relieved when he'd told her they didn't find Chase Collin's body. She had to do this. She knew she had to do this, even though it was the last thing in the world she wanted to do right now.

Caleb nodded to his mother and she noticed how exhausted he looked as he walked over and followed her into the sitting room where she enjoyed drinking away her sorrows. He was dirty, his tux was messy and he never made to the dance that night, along with Sarah. Tyler and Reid had been there, but they came running to the house when Caleb had called.

"What is it Mom?" he asked, perching on the arm of a plush armchair. Evelyn pushed her hair back and closed her eyes, exhaling loudly before opening them again to look at her strong son.

"Your father… he willed-" she started but Caleb interrupted his mother.

"I know what that means Mom. You don't have to tell me." He knew his father was dead now. He knew. And the funny thing was, it didn't even bother him. He might as well have been dead for the past three years anyway.

"The fifth. They didn't find his body Caleb. He could be dangerous. What if he isn't gone?"

"The thought definitely crossed my mind," Caleb nodded at his mother, not exactly looking pleased or comforted by the idea.

"She has to come home," Evelyn blurted out. Caleb's eyes grew wide. "If he finds out about her… I don't know if I could live with myself if something happened to her Caleb. Knowing she would've been safe here."

Caleb pursed his lips and looked away from his mother, into the fireplace at the crackling flames. He lifted one arm, which had been crossed over his chest with the other, to his forehead and used his index finger and thumb to massage his temples. He didn't need this right now.

"Caleb… she's your sister."

"Yeah, and she's your daughter, but that doesn't seem to matter much to her, does it?" He sighed and looked sympathetically at the older woman. "I'm sorry. You're right. She needs to come home. But what about her schooling?"

It was Evelyn's turn to purse her lips now. "I was planning to send her to Spenser."

"You've got to be kidding me. Do you really expect them to take her?"

"They'll take anyone if we offer enough money," Evelyn informed her son. It was true. Spenser Academy would certainly accept the occasional bribe.

"So, do you expect them to keep her there? I wouldn't be surprised if she got expelled within the first week!" Caleb threw his arms in the air in emphasis.

"What else do you want me to do Caleb? I can't keep her locked in this house! I can't handle her alone!"

"Are you saying you want her to board there? Mom, you're insane! Leaving her on her own like that to do… God knows what! She'll run wild."

Evelyn sighed and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. "I don't know right now Caleb. All I know is someone has to call and tell her her father is dead. That's enough to worry about at the moment. We'll talk about it later. I'm gong to bed." With that, Evelyn sighed, heading for the stairs, but stopping and backing up into the living room, snatching a bottle of Whiskey off the coffee table and disappearing out of the sitting room.

Caleb slumped down into the chair he'd been on and sighed, leaning his head backwards and staring up at the ceiling. He heard the clicking of Sarah's heels and two other pairs of footsteps against the wood flooring enter the room. A masculine hand clad in a fingerless glove waved back and forth over Caleb's eyes and the owner's blonde head replaced it as he looked down at the only ascended Son of Ipswich.

"What's up bro?" Reid asked as Caleb stood from the armchair and faced him, Tyler and Sarah. His girlfriend walked up to him, resting a comforting hand on his broad shoulder. Again, Caleb sighed and Tyler raised his eyebrows.

"You okay man?" the blue-eyed brunette questioned.

"Fine, fine. It's just… you know how they didn't find Chase's body?"

"He's dead Caleb. Probably a big pile of douche bag ash," Reid spoke up.

"Yeah, well my mom isn't as easily convinced, and I can't say I am entirely either. She wants to bring Vada home and put her in Spenser."

Reid snorted with laughter. "That's a joke if I've ever heard one." The sarcastic blonde crossed his arms over his chest. Tyler looked at me unbelievably.

"They aren't gonna let her into Spenser," Tyler muttered, shaking his head. "No way."

"Why not?" Sarah questioned. Vada had been mentioned once or twice to her. She noticed the other Danvers spawn was not exactly a popular topic of conversation among the boys. All she really knew was she was ten months younger than Caleb, an accident when Evelyn thought her tubes had been tied (courtesy of Reid), and attended an all-girls boarding school in Arlington, Massachusetts.

Another snort from Reid. "Because she's trouble, to sum her up in one word."


	2. Chapter 1: Germaine Lawrence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant.

**A/N:** I put a picture of Vada in my profile. Except picture her with a centered lip ring, two anti-eyebrow piercings and a bindi piercing. I also put pictures of Stacey there too.

* * *

**Reform School Girl by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 1:**** Germaine Lawrence**

I saw the silver Mustang pull up to the front parking lot as I sat in the lobby, looking out the window of Germaine Lawrence Girls School. I rubbed my lips together, the ring in the center of the lower gliding across the chapped skin of the top. I turned away as he climbed out of the car, pocketing his keys and ascending the stone steps outside.

A second later, the big oak door creaked open and he stepped inside, looking around as he pushed the door closed behind him. He smiled at me as his eyes caught mine, but I just stared back blankly. Don't smile at me you fucking cunt. Just because you're getting me out of here, doesn't mean I fucking like you.

"Oh, you must be Caleb?" Ramona, the secretary said from behind her big cherry wood desk said as she eyed him up and down. You're too fat, too short, too saggy sister, so don't get any ideas. Not to mention how you're about twenty years older then him.

"Yes m'am," Caleb answered, flashing his million-dollar smile at her and offering his hand. She looked ready to cream her granny panties right then and there as she giggled and blushed. I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest as I slumped back in my chair. He eyed me warily before turning his attention back to Ramona the Retard.

"Well, if you'll just fill out this form, you'll be all set to take Vady home. She's really been a… joy."

"Don't call me that you fucking cow," I grumbled. She heard me. I could see it as her face fell slightly, but that stupid rosy cheeked, jolly Mrs. Claus smile still stayed on her lips only faltering a bit. Caleb on the other hand glared at me.

"Vada," he hissed my name.

"Blow me," I snapped at him before pulling my headphones, which had been hanging around my neck, over my ears. I clacked my gum purposely, knowing how much Caleb hates when I do it, being sure to blow bubbles by inhaling the thin layer of gum and popping them in my mouth, putting the icing on the annoyance cake.

Caleb sat in the chair facing Ramona's desk and scribbled things down on the pink release form attached to the clipboard. He turned the page and stopped. "Excuse me, but what's this bill for? My mom said she'd already sent a check for the month," he asked Ramona, showing her the white slip of paper underneath the pink.

"Oh, well that's a bill for the damages. After your phone call last night, Vada went a little rampant in her room. Like a bull in a China shop." Enough. I turned the volume of my MP3 player as loud as it could go, ignoring the look Caleb gave me. So what? I broke a few lamps and shattered a few mirrors. Like this stupid school doesn't have the money to fix it.

And what the fuck did they expect? I get a shitty phone call form Mr. Perfect over there that basically said, 'hey sis, Dad's dead. Mom wants you home, but she can't call herself because she can't stand you. You're coming to my faggy prep school.' Was I supposed to be _happy _about that?

Caleb handed the clipboard back to Ramona and smiled at the fatty. I saw her lips moving and Caleb stood up from his chair, shaking her hand again, then turning to me and nodding his head towards the door. I pushed myself out of the seat and grabbed my suitcase, wheeling it behind me. I stopped as Caleb pulled the door open and turned around to see a few of the office attendants and some of the schoolgirls lurking around the lobby. "Fuck you all!" I announced with a bitter smile, displaying two high-held middle fingers, then turned around and pulled my suitcase out the door of my old school and towards Caleb's shiny Mustang. I don't even have a car. Why the hell would I need one though? I can't even leave the school without three supervisors on my ass the whole time.

Germaine Lawrence is an all girls school, made to 'give your teens a second chance'. Bullshit. Made to get your misguided daughters out of your hair. The school's opened all year around. It houses grades 6-12. We only get to go home for major holidays, and three spread out weeks during the summer. It's basically juvie without the label and a few psych ward rejects in it too. Most of the girls are there for misbehavior, me being one of them. A few for eating disorders, about five for suicide attempts and one for being a fucking nymphomaniac.

I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and slung it into the backseat, not giving a damn if it messed up his leather interior. He can just bite me. I pushed the passengers seat back into place and sat down, crossing my arms over my and staring out the window, GG Allin's vulgar lyrics to 'Sluts in the City' blaring in my ears. I suddenly felt my headphones get ripped from my ears though and I whipped my head around to face Caleb, trying to snatch them back.

"Did you hear a word I was saying?" he asked, a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"What the hell do you think?" I snapped back. Caleb unplugged my headphones from my MP3 and tossed them out the window before driving away. "You fucking douche!" I yelled, turning my body to look out the back window so I could see the black piece of technology on the side of the road. Damn it.

"Well you need to listen. This attitude has to stop and so does this stupid, tough girl act. Mom's putting you in Spenser. They aren't gonna stand for it, it's as simple as that. And you're going to board there. I'm having Tyler and Reid keep and eye on-"

"Please," I laughed. This has to be some kind of joke. "Reid? Keep an eye on me? More like keep his dick in me." Hey, it's happened before, and it's bound to happen again. Reid's hot, I'm hot. We like sex. So it just goes. "And Tyler? How many times do I have to make that pussy cry before he stays out of my face?" So I haven't actually made Tyler cry since we were like fifteen, but I still did it.

"Would you just stop!?" He shouted at me?! That fucking fag seriously just shouted at me?! Who the hell does he think he is? "This is serious! You have no idea how dangerous the fifth is and we can't have you this far away from home! So you're going to have to make some changes, first things first, your damn attitude!" I scowled at Caleb.

"You're not my father." He looked at me with a disbelieving expression on his face.

"Oh grow up Vada." And that was it. The two of us didn't speak the rest of the car ride to Ipswich. We sat in utter silence, not even the sound of the radio to occupy our hearing. So much tension. I won't lie, I love it.

I love being the cause of fights. I love making people uncomfortable. Call me sadistic, but it's amazing knowing you have that much power over other people's free will. I'm as manipulative as they come and possibly the source of most of my family's drama.

It was only about an hour until we pulled up to the Danvers Mansion. Here we go. I followed after the fearless leader and he opened the tall door, revealing the tidy inside of the oversized house.

I walked upstairs right past my brother, not even giving him a second glance, lugging a suitcase behind me. I hope the wheels were scraping Evelyn's perfect hard cherry wood flooring.

_-Thump, thump, thump, thump-_ I reached the top of the stairs, stopping to stare at Evelyn for a minute before simply brushing right past her and going into my bedroom. _–Slam-_

Like I want to be here. Like I really fucking _want_ to be at this pathetic fucking house with my pathetic fucking excuse for a family. Not that I want to be at Germaine Lawrence either. But I certainly _don't_ want to be here.

I didn't bother unpacking. I have to lug this shit to Spenser tomorrow anyway. Bull fucking shit. I'm so pissed off.

**-Caleb's POV-**

I sighed as I heard Vada's door slam. It's going to be a long school year, that's for sure. I can't even believe Spenser accepted her. I wonder how much money Mom had to shell out. Speaking of, she walked down the stairs toward me now, already looking exhausted from Vada.

"She's starting already," Mom said, shaking her head.

"She's just upset. You know how close she was to Dad…" I'd always envied her. She was Daddy's perfect little angel. At least until he started abusing The Power. That's when she started acting out. I never blamed her for her behavior. I blamed it on my father.

I always wonder how she'd be if Dad hadn't started Using so much. She'd probably be a straight A student at Spenser, like me. There's no doubt in my mind that my sister is intelligent. You can see it when she rants about the government. It's just that she doesn't apply herself at all anymore in school. She doesn't care.

I headed upstairs after watching my mother disappear into the sitting room. I suppose she isn't cooking tonight. I can run to Nicky's and get some food though. I knocked on Vada's door.

"What?!" I heard her snap from the inside. I shook my head and leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm going to Nicky's to get some dinner. What do you want?" A second later the door swung open and I almost fell into her room. She almost smiled, but caught herself and instead walked out, right past me.

"I'm coming." I sighed again. Wonderful. I should've known.

Don't get me wrong. I love Vada. She's my sister. And I know even though she doesn't show it, she loves me too. But she's really not the kind of person you want to take out in public. Especially with an image like mine that I have to keep up. We're complete opposites in every way possible, except for our looks. We have identical dark eyes and hair. She dyes hers hair though.

I trailed along after her and back out the door.

"Lemme dive," she demanded, leaning against the hood of the car.

"No way," I put my foot down. She's not driving my car. She doesn't even have her license. Not that that's stopped her in the past. But she drives like a maniac anyway.

"Caleb, let me drive the fucking car. I won't crash. It's only to Nicky's," she argued, coming over to me and trying to get my keys. She punched me hard in the bicep and I winced. You know that spot where your muscle curves? It hurts to get hit there. And that punch was all knuckle.

"Stop it Vada. Don't be a pain in the ass. You can get in the damn passengers seat or you can stay here. I don't give a damn either way." She glared at me. Her glare could scare the shit out of Chuck Norris. She could muster up all the hate in her entire body and throw it into one long, unforgiving stare.

But I'm almost immune to it now. I just gave her my stone glare back and she scoffed then swung the car door open, climbing in and pouting, not bothering with her seatbelt. Not that it surprised me at all. We drove in silence again, this time only a few minutes before we reached the popular hangout. It's a Friday night, so I was expecting all the cars and crowds.

And rumors. They spread like wildfire around here. As soon as I walked in, there were whispers. About my reject sister coming to Spenser. About me being involved in the disappearance of Chase Collins. I just brushed by them though. People will say what they say. I turned to ask Vada what she wanted once I reached the counter, but she was gone. I'll say it again. Wonderful.

**-Vada's POV-**

"Stacey Nash, you fucking faggot! What the hell is up?" I said loudly over the music in the smoky bar as I approached the table one of the only people in Ipswich I could stand was sitting at with two other guys I didn't know.

The brunette turned to face me, his thinly braided chin length hair flying to the left as his head spun around. His blue orbs eyed me for less then a second before he grinned and stood up from his seat.

"V, what the hell are you doing here?" Stacey's friends departed the table, obviously not too interested in who I was and I shrugged at Stace, smirking.

"Looks like I'm raising hell in Spenser now." He raised an eyebrow at my words.

"Kidding, right?" he laughed, thinking I was.

"Why else would I be there?" I challenged. He stared, unsurely for a minute before his toothy grin returned.

"Well hell, I'll drink to that!" Stacey howled, slinging an arm over my shoulders and grabbing his beer from the table. His older sister was a waitress at Nicky's so she got him alcohol easily. He gulped down some of his drink, leading me over to the pool tables where his friends were. I scooped the bottle from him and finished it off, putting the empty bottle on a passing waitress' tray.

Stacey is tall and thin… well lean. He has a bit of tone. I met him when I was fifteen; right about the time I started causing a lot of trouble. I am proud to say I am the cause of his corruption. He used to be painfully shy, but he'd intrigued me one day when I saw a Plasmatics patch on his jacket.

So I approached him, talked him into growing his hair out, then made out with him. We kept in touch, and when I got to come home from school I hung out with him a lot. He plays guitar, not in a band or anything, just for fun and he drives a sexy silver Cadillac Cian that I would love to see the backseat of. He's still a studious boy when it comes to school but he has an obedience problem apparently.

Whatever. He's still fun to party with and that's all I care about. "Hey, wanna bail? I ditched Caleb at the door but he'll find me and put me on lockdown if we don't jet," I asked Stace. He smirked and nodded, steering me to the side door and we escaped into the alley before heading to his Cian. "Can I drive?" I asked, almost drooling over his car.

"As long as I can drive you later," he winked. He tossed me the keys and I climbed into the driver's seat. Maybe I'll get to see that backseat after all.


	3. Chapter 2: She's A Rebel

**Disclaimer:** I don't' own The Covenant.

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a while. But if anyone's interested, I have an idea for a VERY different sort of Covenant fic. It's going to be a Reid/OC and there are details in my forums, so if you're interested, let me know because I would like to wok with a co writer. Also, I'm co writing a Reid/OC story with Purpleangel on her account called 'To The Fatefully Departed', also a different sort of idea than most stories on this fandom. I won't keep you waiting any longer.

* * *

**Reform School Girl by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 2: She's A Rebel**

**-Caleb's POV-**

I placed in an order to Nicky and surveyed the crowded hangout for my sister. Shit. I saw Reid and Tyler in the distance. Reid was nose to nose with Aaron Abbot. I rolled my eyes and marched over to them, stepping between the two testosterone fueled males. "Cool it guys." Abbot sneered at me and Reid slowly broke his glare with his archenemy. They're so childish.

"Hey Caleb," Tyler said, trying to give Aaron and his cronies the hint that whatever the previous argument was, is now over.

"Hey, listen. You guys haven't seen Vada, have you?" I noticed Tyler's face pale slightly and Reid raised his eyebrows.

"Vada's here? Nah, haven't seen her." Then Reid got a look of realization over his face. "She totally blew you off didn't she?" Glad someone finds it amusing.

"Whoa, Danvers. Your sister's here?" I felt my blood boil at Abbot's interest. I spun to face him and he licked his lips, rubbing his hands together. "Where's she at?" I wanted to punch him in the face.

That just happens to be one of the many reasons Abbot and I don't get along. He slept with my sister... more times then I'd like to think about. When I found out I beat the crap out of him. The next day, he sent me an e-mail with a video of him fucking her. Definitely not something I wanted to see. And as if it couldn't get any worse, I found out she didn't even know he was taping it. I figured she was just being a bitch, but I've only seen my sister embarrassed on a few occasions and that was one of them.

With some magical assistance, I was able to make the footage non-existent.

**-Vada's POV-**

"So then Bordy pukes all over his jacket," Stacey finished telling me his story about the end of summer party at the Dell's a month or so ago. We both laughed. We were in the backseat of his Cadi, parked at Marblehead after taking a joy ride on the Ipswich back roads.

My eyes watered as I continued to laugh and Stace passed me his pipe and his lighter. I still chuckled as I kept thinking about Aaron Abbot getting puked on in front of the entire student body of Spenser and probably half the public. We have a rough past.

I took a hit and choked on the smoke when I laughed again thinking about Abbot. Stacey staerted laughing again too. "Dude, stop laughing," he managed to get out while I coughed and reached into the front seat, sipping some watered down ice coffee he had up there to try and soothe the choking.

"F-fuck," I coughed out before taking another sip of the coffee flavored water.

"Dude, that's been in here for like... like a week or something," Stacey snorted, putting his hands over his face. As nasty as it is, I started cracking up about it.

After a long fit of laughter and Stacey bitching about me smoking all his pot we both calmed down and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Sooo... did you fuck any chicks at G to the L?" He giggled at himself and I scoffed. He looked at me expectantly.

"Well what the fuck Stacey. That's all that was there." He threw his head back and groaned.

"That is so hot. Did you tape it?"

"Retard. No! You're fucking stupid." He scratched the back of his neck and moved onto his knees, leaning forward and grabbing me by the hair.

Stacey growled a little and put his forehead against mine. "I missed the fuck out of you," he hissed and roughly kissed me.

"I missed dick," I snickered.

"Good," he breathed, unbuckling his pants and whipping it out. He used my hair to push me down and I laughed when he put himself in my mouth. I haven't had any sort of sexual contact with a male since June, which was the last time I was home. Stacey and Reid both got some from mw until I went back about five days after I got home. Four months is a long time. I don't mind girls, but I prefer guys. They aren't bitches. Well, all except Simms. Haha.

Stacey groaned at the feeling of my tongue and gripped my hair even tighter. He started to take my open jacket off while I blew him. He was really hard by the time he pulled my head up and kissed me roughly. I whimpered and laughed at the same time into his mouth and he started to move his hands under my shirt, over the skin of my stomach. His hands were freezing and I got a chill from the contact.

Stacey didn't waste much time. He yanked my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side then unclasped my bra right away, getting rid of that too and latching onto my chest with his mouth. I cried out pretty loud when he bit me and pulled at his hair. He just laughed and used his hands to reach under my skirt. "Oh my god. No panties," he mumbled, laughing again into my skin.

"Pull my hair. I like it," he groaned, moving me onto his lap. I could feel his erection under me and I did what he wanted, yanking his thinly braided hair back. He adjusted his hips a little before he put his dick in me. I swear I almost died. I started to grind against him but not even fucking two minutes into fucking, there was a knock on the window.

Shit.

**-Caleb's POV-**

"How could you lose her Caleb?! You know that she was bound to run off at the dump Nicky's!" I sighed and rubbed my hand down my face.

"I'm sorry mom. She just... she's so freaking ridiculous! I just went to the counter to order and ten seconds later, she's completely disappeared!" no one seemed to know where she'd gone, but I had a pretty good idea she ran off with that guy Stacey she hangs out with. I have no idea where they would've gone though.

My mom sighed and rubbed her temples. "I can't deal with this right now. I have to talk to Gorman in the morning to make the private funeral arrangements for your father and I just- I have a headache!" She shook her head and made her way upstairs. Shit.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Who the hell is knocking on the door at this time of night? I mean Vada wouldn't knock. She'd kick the door open, forget to shut it behind her and march up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door nice and loud.

I walked to the front door and swung it open, pissed at the sight before me. It was Vada all right. Her arm was hooked by a cop.

"Caleb Danvers?" I sighed and nodded my head.

"Yes sir."

"We found your sister up at Marblehead in a car engaging in sexual intercourse, under the influence of marijuana with dug paraphernalia on her. These are all minor offenses, but if something like this happens again, she'll be take into custody and sent to juvenile hall." I have never been so pissed off in my life. Is she a fucking idiot?!

"Yes officer, thank you very much for bringing her home." The cop nodded and let Vada's arm go. She stormed past me into the house and I closed the door behind her. "Are you out of your mind?!" My voice boomed through the huge house.

"Fuck you Caleb." I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, bringing her down to the ground. I know that probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do because now she's going to flip her lid, but tough shit.

"No, you listen to me. This bullshit, bad girl, rebellious thing has got to stop! Do you _want_ to end up in juvie?! Because you're about one misdemeanor away from going there! Mom has practically given up all hope and I'm sorry, but I'm not going to waste my life watching you like a hawk and bailing you out of prison!"

She pushed herself off the ground and came at me like some rabid animal. She caught my jaw with her fist and I growled, using her arm to flip her back onto the ground. Those karate lessons came in handy.

"Stop it!" Mom stood at the top of the stairs looking completely exhausted. "Vada, one more move like that you'll go right back to Germanie Lawrence, understood?!" I haven't head my mom yell like that in a long time. "And if you ever pout your hands on Caleb like that again, I'll call the police!"

Vada got up and stormed upstairs and I was seriously afraid she was going to hit Mom. Instead she just glared at her, obviously seething. "Yeah, wouldn't want to damage the perfect face of the favorite, would I Evelyn?!" With those bitter words, she moved past Mom and went into her bedroom.


End file.
